Encerrados
by milly loca
Summary: Ellos solo querían un día de divercion en un día caluroso, pero todos sus planes se ven frustrados por un "pequeño" inconveniente. Apesta el resumen, pero léanlo.


**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba mirando "Victorius" o como se diga, el capitulo donde se quedan atrapados en el remolque de Beck, oh dios, me morí de la risa ese día.**

 **Bueno, espero que esta historia les guste y los haga reír un poco y sacarles una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Y bueno sin mas que decir, empecemos con esto.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, ni tampoco "Victorius" o como se diga XD.**

* * *

 **Encerrados.**

Era un día caluroso de instituto, un grupo de amigos estaba sentado en las bancas del patio de descanso mientras comían algo rico para tomar fuerza para otra ronda de estudios, hasta que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió una idea, algo loca.

-Oigan chicos, ¿que les parece si vamos a la playa?-Pregunto Antonio con una sonrisa.

-Idiota, ¿como se supone que haremos eso?-Pregunto Lovino con su típico humor de siempre.

Todos se quedan pensando un rato, hasta que les llega una solución.

-Ludwin, Gilbert, ¿no tienen un remolque en el patio de su casa donde ambos viven?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Claro, podríamos usarlo para ir y venir rápido y transportarnos todos los que vamos a ir-Hablo Ludwin.

-Ok, todo arreglado, ¿y cuando vamos a ir?-Pregunto Roderich curioso.

-¿No es obvio?, ¡ahora!-Exclamo Antonio.

-¡¿Estas loco o que?!, si nos atrapan nos pondrán un reporte y yo no quiero eso-Exclamo Roderich.

-Hay señorito, relájate un poco y diviértete, claro que si no quieres ir y quedarte aquí asandote en el salón, allá tu, nosotros nos vamos-Dijo Gilbert.

-Ok, que levante la mano los que quieran ir-Hablo ahora Kiku.

Todos los que estaban ahí levantaron la mano, incluido el señorito, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Que?, no me voy a quedar aquí mientras ustedes se divierten, mas aparte me estoy muriendo del calor, y no entiendo porque Ivan no suda-Comento el castaño apuntando al ruso a lado de Yao.

-No me gusta sudar, así que no lo hago-Dijo sonriendo.

Después de eso, todos salieron a escondidas de la escuela, lograron llegar a la casa de Ludwin y Gilbert para llevarse el remolque, y comprar cosas para la playa, seria muy divertido ese día, solo tenían que regresar a la hora en que salían de la escuela a sus casas y nadie se daría cuenta, si el plan perfecto.

Pero como en toda salida también tuvieron uno que otro colado, las hermanas de Ivan fueron, Elizavetha también fue porque Roderich la invito y los nórdicos, todos iban en el remolque, que iba enganchado a una camioneta 4x4 que era de Gilbert, mientras Gilbert y Ludwin iban en la camioneta, los demás estaban en el remolque cantando una canción.

"Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante, dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante"

Y así sucesivamente fueron cantando, el como elefantes se balanceaban en la tela de una araña, mientras mas de uno pensaba en como una frágil tela de araña podía resistir tanto peso, en ese momento, Gilbert por medio de un radio se comunico con los chicos del remolque.

-Chicos, ¿están cantando?-Les pregunto.

-No, estamos rezando, obvio que estamos cantando-Le respondió Natalia.

-Bueno entonces, pongan atención, porque el asombroso yo, les tiene un verso-Hablo el albino.

Todos le ponen atención.

-"Roderich, Roderich, no hables mas, no hables mas, como un señorito, como un señorito, te oyes mal, animal"-Termino de cantar su verso.

-HAHAHA, eso estuvo divertido-Hablo Alfred.

-Muy gracioso Gilbert, me hace mucha gracia-Sarcasmo de Roderich.

Después de eso, todos llegaron a la playa donde aparcaron y Gilbert, junto a Ludwin bajaron de la camioneta para abrir la puerta del remolque, dejando salir a una de las hermanas de Ivan corriendo.

-¡Bañooooooo!-Salio corriendo Katyushka.

-¡No te vayas a perder!-Grito Natalia desde el remolque.

Después de que Katyushka se fuera al baño, todos entraron al remolque para alistar las cosas que ahí traían, mientras estaban dentro del remolque, alguien mas se estaciono con su remolque, el cual era mas grande que el de ellos, y trabo la puerta, claro que no se enteraron de nada, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Bien chicos, ¿todos están listos?-Pregunto Gilbert con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si!-Exclamaron todos también sonriendo.

Pero cuando iban a salir, se dan cuenta de que la puerta no se abre por mas que la empujaran.

-¿Porque no se abre esto?-Se pregunto Francis curioso.

En ese momento a alguien se le ocurrió asomarse por la ventana del remolque.

-¡Un idiota estaciono su remolque cerca del nuestro-aru!-Comento Yao con algo de enojo.

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Mathias con algo de curiosidad.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que alguien empezó a gritar.

-¡Kat!-Grito Natalia con gran fuerza.

-¡Kat!-Empezaron a gritar también mientras corrían por todo el remolque.

Mientras tanto fuera del remolque, cerca de un puesto de bebidas para ser exactos.

Katyushka, pasaba por ahí muy tranquilamente, por donde estaban un grupo de chicos, que al verla se le acercaron, por que siendo sinceros, la chica no estaba nada mal.

-Hola, ¿como estas?-Le pregunto uno de los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa Katyushka.

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto otro.

-Me llamo Katyushka-Respondió sonriendo igual.

-Bueno Katy, ¿que te parece si te quedas un rato y nos divertimos todos juntos?-Dijo otro con una sonrisa tipo colgate.

-Ahm, no lo se chicos, es que, tengo que regresar con mis amigos-Dijo algo decepcionada de tener que rechazar una propuesta hecha de un modo tan amable.

-Tranquila, solo sera por un rato-Dijo otro de los chicos.

Katyushka sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, esta bien-Dijo finalmente.

Pero lo que solo iba a ser "un rato", se hizo casi una hora, y se le olvido que tenia unos amigos que la esperaban en un remolque que estaba siendo obstruido por otro, en ese momento Katyushka estaba jugando a las guerritas de agua con sus nuevos amigos, con unas pistolas con agua fría, y la chica no iba a negar que se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Ahhhhh, esta muy fría! jajajaja-Reía mientras seguía jugando.

Mientras en el camper.

-¡Esta muy caliente, ve!-Grito Feliciano tirado en el suelo mientras sudaba a mares, como todos los demás.

Todos estaban tirados en diferentes partes del camper (me canse de decir remolque), por el calor tan horrendo que hacia dentro de eso.

-¿Alguien sabe a cuanto estamos aquí adentro?-Pregunto Tino bañado en sudor, intentando ignorar la extraña mirada de Berwald sobre el.

Lovino se acerco a un termostato que estaba ahí, y verifico la temperatura.

-¡No es posible, estamos a 40 grados aquí adentro!-Exclamo horrorizado.

Todos suspiraron cansados y débiles por el calor.

-Tengo mucha calor-Dijo Heracles mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Kiku en ese momento se sonrojo un poco, y no por el calor.

-Tengo sed-Dijo Lukas sintiendo su boca de lo mas seca.

En ese momento, todos se acuerdan de que tienen una yelera con bebidas.

-Hay bebidas en una yelera-Comento Ludwin, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¡Que bien, amigo sacalas!-Dijo Antonio contento.

En ese momento, se acordó de algo que no había tenido en cuenta.

-Lo malo es que, están en el maletero de la camioneta-Dijo algo apenado el rubio.

-Gracias por nada, macho patatas-Dijo Lovino con los brazos cruzados y algo de enojo.

-Fratello no seas malo-Dijo Feliciano con un puchero de lo mas tierno.

Después de eso, todos se quedaron callados por un rato, eso hasta que Elizavetha miro algo que les pudiera servir.

-Oigan, la pecera, podríamos tomar agua de ahí-Dijo la chica.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la húngara, pero había otro inconveniente.

-Gilbert, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que lavaste esta cosa?-Pregunto Roderich mirándolo.

-¿A poco se lavan?-Pregunto como un idiota.

Todos los miran de forma amenazante.

Mientras fuera del camper, con Katyushka para ser exactos.

La ucraniana se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con sus nuevos amigos, que ahora estaban platicando animadamente, cuando en ese momento, la chica se acuerda de sus dos hermanos y sus amigos en el camper.

-Oigan, lo siento chicos, pero creo que mejor ya regreso con mis amigos y con mis hermanos, ya que se pueden enojar-Dijo un poco triste de tener que irse, ya que de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

En ese momento, pasa por ahí un carrito de helado, los chicos ven una excusa para que Katyushka se quedara un rato mas.

-¡Oh, mira Katy, helados!-Dicen al unisono los chicos jalando a Katyushka.

-¿Que te párese probar un rico helado antes de irte?-Le pregunto un chico.

Katyushka no pudo decir que no.

-Esta bien, pero solo por un rato-Dijo aceptando al fin.

Y así paso un rato mas con sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras en el camper.

Los chicos estaban muriendo lentamente de sed y calor, y Katyushka no llegaba.

-A todo esto, ¿alguien sabe a donde fue Katyushka?-Pregunto Toris de la nada.

-Fue al baño-Le respondió Berwald (lo siento es muy difícil escribir como el habla, mil disculpas)

-Hay por dios, esa chica pesa como 50 kilos, ¿cuanta agua puede almacenar?-Comento Mathias.

-Tiene vejiga de ardilla-Dijo Elizavetha con tono cansado de voz.

En ese momento, todos se quedan callados por un rato, hasta que Feliciano se acuerda de algo.

-¡Ve, oigan yo traigo un ventilador!-Dice contento.

Todos se le acercan esperando a que lo saque, al momento de sacarlo era un ventilador en miniatura.

-Gracias por nada, idiota-Dijo su hermano mayor con enojo, los demás también se decepcionaron.

-Bueno si no les gusta, lo puedo guardar-Dijo dispuesto a guardar su ventilador.

-¡No!-Gritaron todos desesperados.

-¡Ja, ¿no que no les gustaba mi ventilador?!-Grito el castaño.

Mientras con Katyushka.

La chica ahora ya se había olvidado de sus amigos atrapados en el camper y se dedicaba a hacer manualidades con sus nuevos amigos, los cuales estaban contentos de que la chica estuviera con ellos, por mas de un rato.

-Lo estas haciendo bien Katy, solo pon las manos así para que el jarrón que estas haciendo salga mas derecho-Le aconsejo uno de los chicos.

La chica le sonrió de forma dulce, el chico se sonrojo un poco y también sonrió, y siguieron con los suyo.

Mientras en el camper.

Todos estaban pegados al mini-ventilador de Feliciano, siguiendo el aire que este producía, como abejas a la miel, estaban que se morían por una suave brisa, pero en ese momento, notan algo catastrófico para ellos.

-Chicos, se esta deteniendo-Dijo Arthur mirando como el pequeño aparato disminuía su velocidad.

Todos entraron en pánico, tenían que hacer algo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el ventilador se quedo sin batería, lo cual provoco que Feliks entrara en deprecion y se pusiera a llorar, mientras que Toris lo consolaba.

Ivan de lo mas cansado y sin fuerzas de caminar se arrastro hasta uno de los sillones que ahí había, y se dejo caer sin mas, cuando en ese momento sintió algo húmedo en su frente.

-Oigan chicos, ¿en su camper hay alguna gotera?-Pregunto el mas alto de todos.

-No-Respondieron los dos hermanos dueños del camper.

-Que raro, yo sentí algo de agua en mi frente-Volvió a decir.

Yao se le acerca también arrastrándose.

-Pues yo no siento nada-aru-Dijo poniendo la mano donde según Ivan estaba la gotera.

-Te digo que si, ¡mira ahí esta otra vez!-Exclamo un poco asustado.

-Ivan, estas sudando-aru-Le dijo Yao la verdad que no quería oír.

En ese momento, Ivan pierde la compostura y se altera.

-¡No, no es posible, yo no sudo, jamas eh sudado en mi vida!-Decía mientras que Yao intentaba tomar sus manos y calmarlo.

Finalmente logra su propósito.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Ivan escúchame-aru!-Exclamo finalmente tomando las manos de este.

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamo Ivan calmándose un poco y mirando a los lindos ojos de Yao(En palabras del ruso claro)

-Estas sudando-aru-Le dijo de lo mas calmado.

Ivan en ese momento hizo algo que dejo a mas de uno con la boca abierta, se puso a llorar abrazando con fuerza a Yao, el cual al verse atrapado solo dio un suspiro de resignación y se quedo ahí consolando a Ivan, dejando a cierta chica muerta de los celos.

-"Mi hermano debería de estarme abrazando a mi, y no a el"-Pensó llena de enojo la hermana menor de Ivan.

Mientras con Katyushka.

Bueno ella seguía pasándosela de lo lindo con sus nuevos amigos, jugando al turista y comiendo algo rico.

Mientras en el Camper.

Todos seguían muriendo, tenían hambre, sed, calor, lo único que pedían era algo de comer o beber y una fresca brisa, Ivan en ese momento se hacia el que estaba triste para que Yao no lo dejara, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo que el chico lo abrazara, mientras que otros seguían tirados por diversos sitios del camper, cuando en ese momento Elizavetha mira a Natalia zambullida en su bolsa de playa.

-¿Que haces Naty?-Le pregunto con un dejo de locura en su voz y rostro.

-Nada-Respondió un poco nerviosa la Bielorrusa.

-¿Entonces que era lo que estabas sorbiendo?-Le volvió a preguntar.

Natalia no dijo nada solo se puso mas nerviosa, en ese momento y sin decir nada Elizavetha se le lanzo encima a Natalia y empezaron a pelear, en otras circunstancias, Ivan las hubiera separado y los demás chicos hubieran gritado "¡pelea, pelea!", pero estaban de lo mas débiles como para hacer algo, en ese momento Elizavetha le quita a Natalia una botella que no tenia casi nada de agua.

-¡Miren todos, ella tenia agua!-Exclamo alzando la botella en su mano.

-Natalia, debo decir que estoy decepcionado de ti-Dijo Ivan con el ceño levemente fruncido.

A Natalia eso le dolió.

-¡¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?!-Pregunto Arthur.

-Por que si les decía y si les daba, ya no iba a haber suficiente agua para mi-Dijo la chica sobándose el hombro donde Elizavetha la había mordido para quitarle la botella.

-Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte-Dijo Lukas con los brazos cruzados, en ese momento no traía su camisa y Mathias lo miraba embobado.

-Hay miren, solo nos dejo un traguito-Se lamento Mathew.

-Entonces la compartiremos-Demando Ludwin.

-Pero ni siquiera se llena la tapita-Le dijo Alfred con el mismo tono de su hermano.

-Entonces una tapita compartiremos-Volvió a decir con tono de líder.

-Ok, la vamos a compartir-Dijo Natalia con desgano.

-¡Tu te vas al diablo!-Le gritaron todos.

Natalia se quedo sorprendida, de los demás se lo esperaba, pero no de su hermano.

Después de ese mal entendido, Ludwin vasio lo que quedaba en la tapita de la botella y procedió a decir lo que harían.

-Muy bien, no laman, no chupen, solo sera un pequeño remojo de lengua-Dijo el rubio con tono serio.

En ese momento, procedió a meter su reseca lengua en el charquito de agua.

-¡Oh por dios, que refrescante!-Exclamo mas que gustoso, para luego pasar la tapita a alguien mas.

Y así se la fueron pasando los unos a los otros, hasta que llego hasta Alfred, este se le quedo mirando a la tapita y sin mas se la metió toda a la boca, lo que altero a todos.

-¡No, Alfred malo, Alfred malo!-Gritaron todos lanzándose sobre el.

-¡Lo siento, no lo pude resistir!-Se pone a llorar como nena y abraza a Arthur.

Este se lo intenta quitar, pero al no poder no insiste mas.

Mientras con Katyushka.

Ahora estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos, pero como siempre los chicos insistieron y la chica no pudo decir que no.

En el Camper.

Todos seguían muriendo de calor, estaban semi-desnudos (y con eso me refiero a sin camisas), en ese momento Mathias estaba mirando con cierto desprecio a los peces en la pecera.

-Ese pez se esta burlando de mi-Dijo con cierto desprecio.

-Si, solo mírenlos, nadando en su asquerosa agua-Dijo Lovino también con desprecio.

-Yo me voy a beber esa asquerosa agua-Dijo con decicion.

-¡No hagas eso Mathias!-Exclamo con cierto asco Tino-Noru, ¿no vas a hacer nada?-Le pregunto a su amigo.

-Es su decicion, yo no puedo hacer nada-Dijo de forma indiferente.

Todos miraron como Mathias metía la cabeza en la pecera, todos sintieron asco al verlo beber esa agua, en ese momento Mathias salia de la pecera, pero después el chico se sintió mal y tomo lo primero que vio cerca, la bolsa de Natalia, y vomito en ella.

-Pero, esa es mi bolsa-Se lamento la chica.

Mathias al terminar de vomitar le lanzo la bolsa a la chica, la cual la lanzo lejos de ella con asco.

Lovino volvió a mirar el termostato.

-¡Chicos ahora estamos a 44 grados aquí!-Exclamo Lovino.

En ese momento, todos se dejan caer cansados en el suelo.

-Ya estuvo vamos a morir aquí-Dijo con desanimo Roderich.

-Chicos, se que esto no viene ni al caso en este caso, pero mi abuelo, antes de que mi padre lo enviara a un asilo, siempre me decía, "Mathias la vida es mejor cantando"-Comento el danes, todos lo miran raro.

-Eso es lo mas cursi que eh escuchado en toda mi vida-Dijo Natalia con desdén.

En ese momento, Feliciano, que estaba acostado cerca de un sillón, empezó a cantar una canción y al poco tiempo los demás ya lo estaban siguiendo, era una canción que todos se sabían de memoria, eso hasta que de la nada llega Katyushka y abre la puerta del remolque mirando a todos tirados en diferentes lugares como si hubieran muerto.

-Chicos, ¿que les paso?-Les pregunto confundida.

-¿Que no vez que un tarado...?-Lovino dejo la pregunta en el aire al ver a la hermana mayor de Ivan dentro del camper y la puerta abierta de este.

Todos se quedaron mirándola un momento, hasta que.

-¡Libertad!-Gritaron todos corriendo hacia la puerta y casi atropellando a la pobre Ucraniana.

Ya todos fuera del remolque, Ludwin, Gilbert y Berwald, corrieron directo a la yelera y les pasaron botellas de agua a sus demás compañeros, después de que Katyushka les dijera todos lo que paso después de que regresaba del baño y los nuevos amigos que hizo mientras todos ellos morían de calor dentro de aquella "trampa mortal", todos se fueron a divertir al mar y regresaron una hora antes que sus padres.

Se salvaron de un castigo, y ya después pedirían la tarea para que sus padres no descubrieran que se la pintearon ese día.

FIN.


End file.
